This Means War
by WritingSoul
Summary: Running into her ex at the supermarket was the last thing Lucy Heartfillia expected, but then again, she didn't expect getting back together with him either. AU. NaLu.


**Uwah! Hi guys! This one-shot/drabble is loosely based off of Marianas Trench's new song, This Means War.**

 **I thought this would be cute to do, and I love Marianas Trench!**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **katerieirnmothershed26:** _Thanks!_

* * *

Lucy let out a small gasp as she bumped into someone, falling to the tiled floor of the frozen foods section in the supermarket.

Looking around to see who it was, her eyes locked with her ex-boyfriend.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Biting her lip, she stood.  
"Oh, hey Lucy!" he cheered, seemingly forgetting what had happened between them.

She felt herself flush slightly as she talked to Natsu for the first time in months.

"Hey Natsu, How have you been?" Lucy asked.

"Good." he answered.

Lucy looked back at the man in question. Maybe they could fix this awkward relationship that they had?

Sucking in a deep breath, she locked eyes with him. Sparks flew as their eyes met, and she found the question she was going to ask slip through her lips.""Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked "Just to catch up." she added quickly , eyes still locked with his oynx ones.

"Yeah." He breathed, willing himself not to move closer to the blonde. She nodded, collecting her items.""What would you like for dinner?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

They walked through the aisles, collecting the items Lucy would need.

"How is Happy doing?" she asked, looking at the baking supplies. She was going to need stuff for the cake. She almost sweat-dropped as she noted Natsu's unexpected sweet had figured since he liked spicy food, he wouldn't like sweet things.

Natsu responded, preventing her from going down memory lane.

"Happy's been good. Still annoying as ever." he said, fondness somehow mixing with his annoyed tone.

Lucy giggled, and noticed that Natsu had flushed as she giggled.

" _It'll be nice to spend time together again, at least._ " she thought.

Lucy walked into her house, setting her bags down with a sigh.

Her dog, Plue, walked over to her, his head rubbing against her legs, trying to calm Lucy down.

She giggled.

"Aw, thanks Plue." she said, rubbing his head affectionately.

She walked into the kitchen and refilled Plue's food and water bowls, before making herself some macaroni and cheese.

Once she had made her food, she sat down and Soul Eater while she ate.

After the episode, she continued to mentally squeal over her OTP.

"They're just so cute! It almost reminds me of-" she stopped there, washing the dish in silence, and almost dropping it a couple times.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the breakup.

She wiped the tear away and walked into her bedroom.

She thought about seeing Natsu again today.

She missed him. Lucy had tried to deny it, hell she had even denied it before they ran into each other today!

Lucy stared at her ceiling. "I'm still in love with the fool." she whispered aloud.

To be honest, she missed the cuddling sessions they had, and the way they teased each other.

The only reason that she had moved was because of college, but she was back now, teaching at Fairy Tail middle school and writing in her off time. That was the reason she and Natsu had broken up in the first place.

Lucy sighed as she rolled over.

She fell asleep, still thinking about Natsu.

The next day was a blur.

She remembered cooking dinner-which was curry-and that was it.

Now she was sitting at the dinner table with Natsu, chatting about random things and catching up.

They began to reminisce, and she laughed at some of the stuff Natsu had done.

The time passed too quickly, and before Lucy knew it, Natsu was standing on her doorstep.

"So, I'll see you around?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

She began to close the door, but Natsu grabbed her wrist before it could shut.

"Natsu?" she asked, eyes widening in shock.

"I don't want to be just friends, Lucy. I want to be a couple again." He said, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Her lips parted in shock.

"I do too," she said, "but what if I move again?" she said.

"Then I move with you." He said.

Lucy smiled, her arms wrapping around him.

"I hope you know that this means war."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and send me a request!**

 **All of my one-shots/drabbles go up on Tumblr as well, so follow me there for early updates, if you want too.**


End file.
